Brainstem gliomas are a heterogeneous group of tumors that can be distinguished by age of onset, clinical and radiological presentation, and biological behavior. The diagnosis of a diffuse brainstem glioma is based upon typical imaging, dispensing with the need for surgery in the majority of cases. Radiation therapy is the mainstay of treatment for children with diffuse brainstem gliomas. The role of chemotherapy for these children is not clear, and it is, in general, employed in the context of an investigational study. Less than 10% of children with diffuse brainstem gliomas survive 2 years. In contrast to childhood brainstem gliomas, adult brainstem gliomas are rare and poorly understood. Mean age at onset is 34 years. The main presenting symptoms are gait disturbance (61%), headache (44%), weakness of the limbs (42%) and diplopia (40%). The diagnosis of a brainstem glioma is uniformly lethal. Glioblastoma is the most common and most malignant primary brain tumor. Survival with surgery, radiation, and chemotherapy ranges from 12 to 15 months.
The potential therapy is immunotherapy, which is a form of cancer treatment that activates the immune system to attack and eradicate cancer cells. Cytotoxic T lymphocytes (“CTL”) are critical to a successful antitumor immune response. T cells that attack cancer cells require the presentation of tumor antigens to naïve T cells that undergo activation, clonal expansion, and ultimately exert their cytolytic effector function. Unfortunately, this mechanism is defective in patients with malignant gliomas. Effective antigen presentation is essential to successful CTL effector function. Thus, the development of a successful strategy to initiate presentation of tumor antigens to T cells can be important to an immunotherapeutic strategy for malignant brain tumors (Liu et al., Expert Rev. Vaccines, 5(2):233-247, 2006).
Various immunotherapies have been investigated for malignant glioma, including antibody- and cytokine-based therapies, cancer vaccines, and adoptive cellular therapies. However, such treatments for central nervous system gliomas have not been discovered as quickly as therapies for more immunogenic tumors, e.g., melanoma. This is partly due to the relative lack of defined glioma-associated antigens that can be targeted by the immune system. In recent years, several tumor-associated antigens (“TAA”) have been identified and characterized for different cancers, including breast, colon, renal, and melanoma.
Some tumor-associated antigens have been identified for human glioma cells, including tyrosinase-related protein (TRP)-2 (a melanoma differentiation antigen), Melanoma-associated Antigen-1 (MAGE-1), a cancer/testis antigen, HER-2/neu (selectively overexpressed in tumors), interleukin-13 (IL-13) receptor α2, gp100 (a melanoma differentiation antigen), and Antigen isolated from Immunoselected Melanoma-2 (AIM-2), a novel tumor antigen (Liu et al., Oncogene, 24(33): 5226-5234, 2005; Liu et al., J. Immunother., 26(4): 301-312, 2003; Liu et al., J. Immunother., 27(3): 220-226, 2004; Liu et al., Canc. Res., 64: 4980-4986, 2004).
With respect to these specific antigens, a vaccine consisting of dendritic cells pulsed with MAGE-1 peptide has been used in melanoma patients to induce clinical and systemic tumor-specific responses without provoking major side effects. It has also been shown that melanoma patients immunized with a melanoma cell vaccine induce antibody responses to recombinant MAGE-1 antigen. In addition, several clinical trials have indicated that gp100 is a highly immunogenic antigen in melanoma patients, and showed a strong correlation between T cell recognition of the gp100 antigen and clinical responses. The HER-2 oncogenic protein has been well-defined in the art, and a HER-2 specific vaccine has been tested in human clinical trials. Early results showed the immunity elicited by the vaccine was durable even after vaccinations ended.
The immunogenicity and regulation of HER-2, gp100, and MAGE-1 in glioblastoma multiforme (“GBM”) have been investigated. Liu et al. (Canc. Res., 64: 4980-4986, 2004) describes that the majority of GBMs express these antigens and process the dominant epitopes. It was also determined that CTLs recognize these antigens on GBMs, and that recognition is determined by both antigen expression and MHC expression on the cell surfaces. These results showed that tumor antigen expression in GBM cells correlates with tumor cell recognition by CTLs.
With respect to the antigen AIM-2, it has been shown that both non-spliced and spliced AIM-2 transcripts are expressed in many tumor types. One particular melanoma-reactive T cell clone recognizes a peptide from non-spliced AIM-2, but not from spliced AIM-2. GBMs express AIM-2—spliced and non-spliced forms—and process the dominant epitope from non-spliced AIM-2, allowing CTL recognition of peptides. In addition, AIM-2 CTL have been generated in certain patients by vaccination with dendritic cells pulsed with tumor lysates, and that the ability of CTLs to recognize autologous tumor cells was increased by these vaccinations.
TRP-2 is a naturally processed, immunogenic tumor antigen in mice and humans. Vaccination with dendritic cells pulsed with TRP-2 has been shown to generate TRP-2-specific CTLs and immunity against B 16 melanoma tumors, delay B16 tumor growth, and prolong mouse survival. It was also demonstrated that immunization with the human TRP-2 gene elicited autoantibodies and autoreactive cytotoxic T cells. TRP-2-specific cytotoxic T cell activity has been detected in patients after vaccination with dendritic cells pulsed with autologous tumor lysate. In a dendritic cell-based phase I clinical trial, TRP-2 peptide-specific CTLs were induced in patients without observed side effects or autoimmune reactions. It has also been demonstrated that GBM cells from postvaccination resections show lower TRP-2 expression and higher sensitivity to chemotherapeutic drugs than autologous cell lines from pre-vaccination resections.
With the diagnosis of a brainstem glioma being uniformly lethal, glioblastoma as the most common and most malignant primary brain tumor, and survival with surgery, radiation, and chemotherapy only ranging from 12 to 15 months, there exists a significant need in the art for the development of novel therapeutic measures.